princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z (PrinceHumphrey Animal Style V1)
This is PrinceHumphrey spoof with thomas o malley and His Frieds Dudley Puppy Skunk Gumball Dudley Puppy and Humphrey is the heroes of Prince Humphrey New Villians Cast *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Goku *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Chi Chi *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Kid Gohan/Teen Gohan *Great Ape as Himself * Dongwa Maio (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Kitten) as Krillin *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) as Bulma *The Cat in the Hat as Yamcha *Momo (Avatar The Last Airbender) as Puar *Skunk (Skunk Fu) as Oolong *Humphrey (Alpha and Omega Series) as Piccolo *Winnie The Pooh as Tien *Pigelt (Winnie The Pooh) as Chaoitzu *Master Shifu (Kung fu Panda) as Master Roshi *Rufus (The Rescues) as Grandpa Gohan *Baba as Herself *Tiger (An American Tail) as Dr.Brief *Miss Kitty (Fievel's American Tail) as Miss Brief *Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Ox-King *Jock (Lady and The Tramp) as Master Korin *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Yajirobe *Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) as King Kai *Bubbles and Groegy as Thimselves *Kismet (Chip N Dale Rengars) as Princess Snake *Si and Ma (Lady and the tramp) as Princess Snake,s Sisters *Fat Cat (Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers) as Raditz *Bad Dog (T.U.F.F Puppy) as Vegeta *Vincent (Over the Hetch) as Nappa *Great Ape Vegeta as Himself *Alpha Wolves as the Namekians *Feet as Young Dende *Salty (Alpha and Omega) as Nail *Balto as The Grand Elder *Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) as Lord Frieza *Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Zarbon *Buster (Lady and the Tramp II) as Monster Zarbon *Reggie (Lady and The Tramp) as Dodoria *Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Cui * General Woundwort (Watership Down) as Captain Ginyu * Vervain (Watership Down) as Jeice * Cowslip (Watership Down) as Burter * Granite (Watership Down) as Reccome * Moss (Watership Down) as Guldo * Bear (Balto) as Frieza (2nd Form) * Rattlesnake Jake * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Frieza (Final Form) * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bardock (Flashback) * Adult Shasta (Snow Buddies) as King Vegeta * Shere Khan (Talespin) as Frieza (100% Full Power) * Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Garlic Jr. * Edgar the Bug (Men in Black) as Garlic Jr (Full Power) * Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) as The Spice Boys * Drake (Peeble and the Penguin) as King Cold * Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F Puppy) as Vegeta (Good Guy) * Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Future/Teen Trunks * Tom Sawyer as Future Gohan (Flashback) * B'rer Fox (Song of the South) as Dr. Gero * B'rer Bear (Song of the South) as Android 19 * Mirage (Aladdin TV Series) as Android 18 (Bad) * Warren T. Cat (An American Tail) as Android 17 * Hun-Hun (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Kitten) as Android 18 (Good) * Krypto the Superdog as Android 16 * Slagar (Redwall) as Imperfect Cell * Farley Fox (Charlotte's Web 2) as Semi-Perfect Cell * King Voracious (The FoxBusters) as Perfect Cell * Sylvester (Looney Tunes) as Hercule * Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Adult Gohan/The Great Saiyaman * Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Videl/The Great Saiyawomen * Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Goten * Robspierre (Gay-Purre) as Kid Trunks * Sheegwa Maio (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Kitten) as Marron * The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) as Spopovich * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Yamu * Grundel (Thumbelina) as Babidi * Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) as Bibidi * Joe (Tom Sawyer) as Demon King Dabura * Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) as Fat Buu * ????????? as Gotenks * ?????????? as Vegito * Thumper (A Bug's Life) as Evil Buu * Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Super Buu (All Forms) * Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) as Kid Buu * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Teen Goten * Marie (The Aristocats) as Pan * Penny (101 Dalmations) as Kid Bulla * ????????? as Uub Category:Thomas O Malley and Duchess Category:Version 1 Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Animal Style Category:PrinceKodi Animal Style Category:PrinceHumphrey